Emerald Courage
by PinkFairy23
Summary: "And this is the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher." She turned to see a most withering look upon Jack's face at the two women that stood before him meeting for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch would be nice. Yes, very nice actually. She was starving, after waking very late and then rushing off to meet with a client she hadn't had time to eat. And besides, she was 10 minutes from the station, would it really hurt to invite Jack along? She decided not and got into the car with a smile on her ruby lips.

* * *

She swung open the station door with her usual vigour and smiled at Hugh as he looked up to greet her. When he saw who it was she was shocked when his face flushed a very bright pink and he clenched his hands nervously. That was something Hugh had stopped doing a long time ago.

"Good afternoon Hugh, something wrong?" her tone held suppressed laughter as a smile danced in her eyes.

"Ah, no Miss" he gave her a small smile, but couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"Can I see the Inspector?" she spoke slowly as if to a small child, which she supposed was all he was really.

"He's not in. Actually he is in a meeting, has been all morning." He sounded more sure of himself now when he spoke

"Oh" she couldn't quite hide the disappointment on her face, Hugh catching the look spoke again, "But I think he should be out soon" he gave her a weak smile and she smiled back walking towards his office.

"Ah Miss wait." She stopped and turned back "You can't go in there" was he trying to hide something form her? That's what it sounded like

"Why not Hugh?" she questioned him, sending him a searing look searching for answers while still feeling amused by the young Constables unease at the situation.

"Well there is already someone in there."

"Who?" Her interest sparked up, she didn't think he was investigating any murders, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't. But then, why would they leave a suspect in the Inspectors office alone?

"I'm not sure, she said her name was Mrs Patterson and then she told me she would wait for Jack" he shook his head and was flustered again, "The Inspector in his office."

She walked back over to Hugh and leant across the counter to whisper at him. "Have you ever seen her before?" she was very curious now, a woman in the Inspectors office who was on first name terms.

"No Miss, but she is very pretty, looks familiar somehow" his face crushed up in concentration before he shook his head as though he couldn't remember where from.

"Well I think I will go and introduce myself." And with that she pulled away from the Hugh and walked into the Inspectors office ignoring the subtle hisses from Hugh not to.

* * *

She had no idea who might be calling on Jack in the middle of the day that would be on first name basis. She took a small moment to work her features into her most pleasant of looks and walked confidently into his office without even a knock. She was greeted by the back of a brunette head which sat atop an emerald green coat and from what she could see a pair of darling silver shoes. The woman in the chair turned, sensing her presence and gave her a sweet smile which was meant for someone else. Upon realising this, her eyes widened in realisation and her smile turned into a grin. She stuck out her hand and turned to stand, Miss Fisher could now see she was wearing a skirt the same emerald as her coat and a silky white shirt not unlike something she might wear. She felt a smile pull across her mouth as she shook the other woman's hand, deciding that she liked this mystery woman.

"Mrs Felicity Patterson."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sigh in the doorway. "And this is the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher." She turned to see a most withering look upon Jack's face at the two women that stood before him meeting for the first time. Mrs Patterson moved to take her seat once more and with a reluctant sweep of his hand, the Inspector offered Miss Fisher his seat, which she took with a look of glee. "Miss Fisher, this is my sister." He could practically hear her brain working overtime absorbing this information and choosing how best to deal with it. Instead she did what shocked him most and didn't speak at all, but simply nodded in understanding a forcibly blank look on her face.

Felicity took this moment to speak "I was going to ask you to lunch Jack, the kids are away for the week so I'm more than free, but I can see you already have company so…"

"Oh no. Don't be silly, I was just passing by." She was unsure what had come over her, suddenly she felt silly and unsure as to why she was even there.

Jack looked between the two of them, unsure about what either party thought. He knew that eventually Miss Fisher would meet his family. Lately they had been spending a lot of time together and as he was more than acquainted with her selected family, so he knew the day was coming. However in his head, it was not in his office and he had not planned for Felicity and Phryne to meet when only he was in the room. He had hoped that at least Felicity's husband would be there to help, to help what he thought. His mind had been incredibly occupied by Phryne in the past month, well the past year if he was totally honest with himself, but that past month had been ridiculous. The moment was broken by a tapping at the door by Hugh.

"Sir, there is someone who wants to speak with you on the phone, can you take it?" he looked at Miss Fisher and then at the woman, then back to the Inspector, who looked more lost than Hugh usually felt. He took a moment before blinking heavily and nodding his head, realising he was needed on the phone. "Yes Collins, I will take that. If you could excuse me for a moment." He smiled at both women before practically running out of the room giving Hugh a pat on the back on his way past in thanks as he took up the call.

The two women were now seated across from each other and Felicity was the first to speak. "Of course Miss Fisher, you must come to lunch with Jack and I."

"Oh call me Phryne," she really had taken a liking to this woman, Jacks sister, a small smile danced in her eyes again "and I couldn't possibly. I have other things to do anyway."

"Felicity." The slightly older woman smiled "And I really must insist." Jack walked back into the room to Felicity speaking to him "Jack, Phryne was just agreed to come to lunch with us. How thrilling." She gave him a smile and stood brushing her skirt down in the process. She began to walk out of the office " My treat" leaving the pair alone to catch up. He hadn't realised that he was still standing in his office until he felt a warm hand pull at his own, a gentle voice filled his ears "Coming Inspector?" she gave him a sweet smile and he let himself be dragged from his own office and out into the fresh air with his sister and his… Well with Miss Fisher.

* * *

_There is more to come..._


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was silent on the walk to the nearby cafe, he really didn't know what to think. It appeared the women liked each other, that however did not mean a thing where women were concerned, especially these two women. Felicity was three years older than Jack and they loved each other dearly. She had only lived in Melbourne for the past two years after moving back after a long stint in Sydney with her husband. Her husband John was a well known dentist, an extremely talented and charming man, who had swept up Felicity when Jack was in his late teens. The two men got on extremely well, but Jack couldn't help but think that the pair would get along with Phryne more than Rosie; her natural flare was more to their style. Felicity had married well, there was no denying that and as a result she had grown more accustomed to the finer things in life, not to the level Jack couldn't help but feel relieved, that Miss Fisher did however. Jack was also a proud uncle their seven year old twins who were remarkably cheeky, similar he couldn't help but think to Miss Fisher in their attitude to everything. They took the chance to see Jack anytime they could and every second Sunday they would have a family lunch together. He was unsure as to why she had appeared today, but was always grateful for her company.

They walked into a small café near the station and the two women sat down opposite each other leaving him to decide whom he would sit next to. He didn't think either option was overly safe and again felt a warm hand touching his and pulling him to sit next to her. His sister gave him a pointed look as a menu was shoved in his face by a waiter and he tried to concentrate on it as the two women spoke.

"Oh yes, I do know them actually. I have three coats from there, beautiful work." Her eyes glistened, they were talking about clothes. Jack couldn't help but feel relieved that they weren't talking about him. They ordered lunch from a very friendly waiter (too friendly he thought) before ordering coffee. Jack felt like he was interfering in a lunch date between two best friends who had known each other a lifetime the way these two women talked. They had a lot in common, Felicity enjoyed fashion as much as Phryne and he really thought they could talk about that alone for hours. Felicity told them both funny stories about her time in Sydney and how boring it was to be a dentists wife (a lot of functions involving teeth) and their recent family holiday to Queensland (They only got back two weeks ago and Jack was yet to catch up). Phryne had an equally horrible story about one of Aunt Prudence's lunches involving a sponge cake flying into the pool which left both women laughing so much they drew tears.

It wasn't until an hour later that Felicity glanced at Jack's watch and noticed the time. "Oh I really have to be going." She took another swig from her coffee, "I have to pick the children up from the train station" (they were visiting their grandmother for the week) she smiled apologetically and reached out across the table to place her hand on Phryne's, "But you my dear need to come to lunch with us on Sunday, John would love you I can tell and so would the children I'm sure." He felt her stiffen at the word children and tried not to smile at her discomfort. She had carefully avoided the topic of children the whole lunch, which was difficult to do when Felicity was around, "I would love to" and he could tell that really did want to go. She turned her head to look at Jack wondering if he would mind his sister suddenly inviting her into his otherwise very private life. He met her eyes before rolling his, he found it difficult to say no to her at the best of times, "I don't think anything I could say would stop you anyway."

"That's not true, I always…" she paused, her lips gave way into a gentle pout as she thought about what she was saying, "I often listen to you." He shook his head at his sister, he couldn't think of a single time which she had actually listened to him in the whole time they had known each other. Felicity laughed and began to stand "wonderful, well I shall see you both on Sunday." He stood to hug her and she placed a small kiss on his cheek and gave him a wink as she turned to leave.

"Jack, you never told me you had a sister." She said in outrage as Felicity walked out of the door into the cool air of the day.

He turned to face her, "I was scared that you two might meet one day." She gave him a knowing smile, and a nod "Yes, I can see why you would be scared." He frowned at her as she pocked her tongue out at him before they too left the café.

* * *

_Just a short fill in chapter, there is more to come xx Feel free to review _


	3. Chapter 3

She had agreed to be ready by 11.30 on Sunday so they could make it to lunch by 12. He had to work that morning, somehow half of the station had picked up a cold which meant his usual Sunday off was cancelled. He still had half an hour to go and planned to go straight to Miss Fishers where they would drive up to his sister's house together.

He was just walked out of his office and pulling his coat on when he saw a very distressed looking Hugh hanging up the telephone. He raised his eyebrows, at the young man, wondering why he would look so worried on such a quiet day, "Have a nice weekend Collins."

"Not so sure about that Sir" the Constable all but muttered, "Be sure to compliment Miss Fisher." The Inspector all but did a double take at the Constables words. Hugh looked like he could melt into the floor and hastily provided and explanation. "Dot just rang and said that Miss Fisher is very flustered this morning." Jack continued to stare at the younger man, still not quite understanding, "She kept Dot up half the night making a dress for today, all week she's been…" he stopped mid sentence and sucked his bottom lip in. Jack gave him a small smile, trying not to frown at the lost Constable, "Thank- you for the advice Collins."

"Oh no Sir, I just." Constable Collins regretted even picking up the phone, his superior however didn't look like he cared too much. "It's fine" Jack tried to hide his smile as he walked out of the station into the cool breeze of the day with more on his mind than he had planned.

* * *

He knocked on her front door slightly apprehensive after what Collins had let slip. Miss Fisher and panicking were not two words he would usually group together. He knocked on the door and heard a voice call out to him "come in"; he pulled open the front door wondering where everyone was. She was slipping a pair of silver shoes on when he walked in, she didn't look overly panicked to him, and in fact she looked quite calm. Maybe too calm his mind echoed remembering Collins words.

"Hello Jack" her voice was especially cheery, but there was a flush to her cheeks that suggested that she was more un-settled than she was giving away.

He gave her a questioning smile in greeting, "Miss Fisher". She straitened up and looked him up and down before calling out to her household which were apparently hiding(?) from her. "Goodbye, not sure when we will be back, don't wait up." She swept past Jack and picked up a small purse off the side table before exiting the front door leaving him to trail behind her out to the car.

What Jack didn't know and what Miss Fisher was definitely was not going to tell him was that her household _were_ in fact hiding from her. In the past week she had turned into some sort of slave driver, crazy woman especially where Dot was concerned. She had made Miss Fisher no less than four dresses, all which had been deemed "wrong". Dot was at her wits end last night and had ended up sewing all night making alterations to red and white dress which she already owned. She had called Hugh in a panic when Miss Fisher finally agreed that this dress was indeed 'just right'.

"I don't know why she is so panicked Hugh, she has already met Mrs Patterson." Hugh didn't know how to respond so simply listened as Dot let out all of her problems, something which she had started to do more since her and Hugh were engaged. "I hope the Inspector appreciates it" she had sighed down the line and went to speak again when she heard movement on the stairs and after a hasty goodbye hung up the phone and retreated to the kitchen were Mr Butler and Jane were sitting in silence.

* * *

20 minutes later they pulled into a short drive to see a medium sized house with a beautiful jacaranda tree out the front.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She looked slightly apprehensive, but gave him a small smile across the seat. All week she had been fretting about meeting more of Jack's family. She took an instant liking to Felicity; however the thought of meeting her children (she was still uneasy around them, even though she was more than a mother to Jane) and her husband and going to their house, intruding in Jacks life was more than she could take. It was very important that she got it right, she, for the first time in a long time cared what they thought, she wanted these people to like her, it seemed important to Jack. She knew she hadn't been her usual carefree self that week, and poor Dot, she really must make it up to her somehow.

He looked at her sensing her apparent unease "Miss Fisher, before we go in, there is _something_ you should know."

Her look turned to worried and he managed to keep a straight face, he really did enjoy making her uncomfortable for a change, "You look lovely today." Her worried looked turned to one of narrow eyes, and a scowl, but there was laughter in her voice, "You've been talking to Dot haven't you."

"I never said that." He tried to hide the smile which was pulling at his lips "I was merely complimenting you on your dress." He was saved by his car door being pulled open by two small golden haired children.

"Uncle Jack" "Uncle Jack" "Who is your friend?" "Look what I can do." "We haven't seen you in ages" "We went on holidays you know" "look" "to Queensland" "LOOK"

He hoped out of the car only to be hugged by two identical seven year olds. He looked over the top of the car to a smiling and slightly shocked looking Miss Fisher before gesturing her to follow him to the front door two children sprinting ahead.

"Archie, Isobel, you come back in here right now." An angry, but very beautiful face appeared at the front door. "Oh Jack, Miss Fisher, I'm sorry" a man appeared by the faces side, grabbing her waist as the pair walked into the entry way.

"So this is the famous Miss Fisher." Miss Fisher smiled at the handsome man, Felicities age she gathered, with a brilliant smile standing with is arm looped around Felicities waist, "Phryne actually, but yes"

The children looked as though they were going to burst so their mother took one each of their hands and nodded at Jack. "Archie, Isobel, this is my… friend Miss Fisher." She smiled and bit her lip trying not to laugh at Jacks awkward choice of words. Archie was the first to speak "You're beautiful" She looked embarrassed and slightly pleased with herself at the same time. "Thank – you" she smiled at both of them, "and you both must call me Phryne"

"Okay Phryne" Isobel spoke up in a delicate voice and gave the dazzling woman a small smile back.

Lunch passed in a breeze and Jack was pleased that both his sister and her husband enjoyed their company. It wasn't until after they had finished lunch and the children had been sent up to their room to play that the adults got a real chance to talk. Jack couldn't help but think that his sister had planned for all of this to happen. In her newly renovated living room there were only two long lounges set on either side of a very large coffee table. She sat with John on one, and with a withering look at his sister (his favourite look to give her Miss Fisher couldn't help but notice) he sat beside Miss Fisher on the opposite lounge. As was usual the pair sat very close for two people who were just friends and the couples fell into an easy conversation. Jack was waiting for Felicity to bring up the topic of him, he knew it was coming, she had rang him only the night before to make sure that Phryne was still in fact coming to lunch the next day.

"So" she looked at them both hoping that they would give something away. Jack claimed they were 'merely friends' but she hadn't seen two people look at each other so intensely since… well ever.

He gave his sister a very pointed look, understanding what she was getting at, "Felicity, you know were just friends." Miss Fisher took a long sip of her drink considering what he had just said. It was of course true, but the way he said it even_ she_ had trouble believing him. Felicity looked from Jack to Phryne and then down to where their legs were touching and with a smile as wicked as Miss Fisher's she drawled, "of course". Jack looked down to see just how close they were sitting and as if she had read his mind they both shuffled away from each other just enough for other company. Jack picked up his glass to see that it was empty. "Well we really should get going anyway." She nodded to herself "yes, good idea Jack." They avoided each other's eyes as the children were called back down to say goodbye and Phryne couldn't help but feel flattered and perhaps and sense of affection towards those 7 year old twins. "Oh and Phryne you really must come to our next lunch, Jack is hosting." She raised her eyebrows at this and agreed that she wouldn't miss it for the world as the two women hugged again and said their goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hugh was sitting at the phone when he heard the yelling from the closed door of the Inspector. Miss Fisher had swept in 15 minutes earlier demanding to see Jack, ignoring Hugh's protests that the Inspector was currently busy. Busy hiding from Miss Fisher he couldn't help but think. They had been working on a case, but after she had been hit by a car Hugh had noticed that the Inspector was staying clear of Miss Fisher. That evening they were due to raid the textiles factory where it had been discovered that a gang was wrapping bodies in materials and then shipping them off so the victims could never be found.

She had gone in with every intention of asking him over for dinner. In the past week and a half the pair had been spending a lot of time together and she hoped dinner tonight they would be able to forget about the case (and her getting hit by a car and almost breaking her leg) and have some fun. Apparently not. He hadn't meant for her to find out about the raid, he didn't want her there, far too dangerous. She however had different ideas.

"But Jack, doesn't Azalea deserve justice for her husband's death?"

"Far too dangerous Miss Fisher" he wasn't in the mood to argue, especially not with her.

That's when she had started yelling at him. She was standing now and he couldn't help but laugh at how silly she looked standing there over his desk telling _him _that _she_ deserved to go with him. Unfortunately for him, said laugh slipped out. She stopped mid sentence "What? Just what is so funny?" this only made him laugh more, if she could see herself she would agree he was sure. She was in a huff her hands on her hips and her face drawn into a pout of anger.

"Fine." She turned and stormed out of the office slamming his door behind her. He looked across the room to see that she had left her handbag on his desk in her haste. He rolled her eyes and picked it up placing it on the spot where she usually sat. Silly woman, if she had let him finish she would have found that he wasn't even a part of the raid that night. It was far too big for him, this was now an international case, the bodies were being shipped as far as South America. However being Miss Fisher, he hadn't gotten the chance to finish and now she was angry at him. He sighed and went back to his work feeling slightly annoyed that she had become so worked up about something which was clearly out of his hands.

* * *

Two hours later Hugh had knocked on his office door. "ah Sir, I'm um… I'm just finishing now and ah Miss Fisher asked that I please take her bag with me." Jack tried to hide his surprise and disappointment, "of course Collins, give Miss Fisher my regards."

"I will Sir" as he took the velvet purse out of the Inspectors hands unsure of how to hold it and walked out shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It was Sunday now. Jack was hosting lunch for his family and Miss Fisher was supposed to be 'helping' him, although he wasn't sure how much help she would provide. They were still yet to talk after their fight in his office four days earlier. So now he was left to prepare lunch alone and hope that his sister wouldn't be too harsh on him.

"Jack, where is Phryne" she practically demanded when she had settled the children in the small living room with an assortment of books to hopefully keep them occupied.

"She couldn't make it." He kept his feature blank, he was upset that she wasn't there, but both had been too stubborn to talk about their issues.

"Oh," Felicity considered his words carefully, they had obviously had a disagreement, "care to tell me about it?"

"Not particularly" he said in a very final tone of voice as he poured the tea.

"Suit yourself" she said in somewhat vicious tones taking the tea cup from him slopping boiling water onto his hands and promptly ignoring him the rest of the afternoon.

She lay in her bed with a bottle of champagne feeling sorry for herself. She hadn't spoken to Jack for four days and regretted it deeply. She knew she was supposed to be at his house now for lunch, however as they weren't speaking hadn't even bothered to get up that morning. It had been an age since they hadn't spoken for this long and it was beginning to upset her, even she could admit that. She took another swig of her drink and lay back down into the soft pillows. If Jack didn't want to talk to her then fine, she didn't need him.

Two hours later and much drunker than was acceptable for the hour of the day Miss Fisher heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Miss, the Inspector is here to see you." She rolled her eyes and very unsteadily pulled herself out of bed wrapping a pale gold robe around her. "Coming Dot." She looked in the mirror to see her hair slightly mussed and her face free of make- up, a small disadvantage of not getting up in the morning she couldn't help but think. She sighed deciding that she didn't care and walked out of her bedroom down to the entry way where a very nervous looking Jack was standing. He cocked his head upon seeing her, it was unusual for her to be dressed in anything other than finery or if she wasn't it was especially unusual for her to be without make- up and with un brushed hair. "Can I help you with something Jack?" even though she had used his name, her tone of voice suggested that he be careful with his words. "You missed a nice lunch" his face quirked into a smile and she rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms and reached out to loop his arm through hers and pulled him towards the stairs "come on" , he hesitated slightly before allowing himself to be lead to the unknown.

She pulled him into her room and sat on the edge of her bed looking up to him with eyes that looked somewhat haunted and dare he think it slightly intoxicated. "Jack, sit down" he did what he was told, she didn't look like she was in the mood for arguing. "Jack." She hesitated and looked at him "I'm sorry. I don't know what has come over me, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He gave her a small smile, " I shouldn't have laughed at you" She looked into his eyes, she felt rather hazy after the champagne and to be honest all she wanted to do was go to sleep even though that's all she had done that day. "Jack" her voice sounded very soft and sweet, he felt his heart melt. "Can we go to sleep?" he hid his shock well and looked at her closely, her eyes were bloodshot and her usual pale face looked blotchy. Wordlessly he slipped off his shoes and lay back as she followed. She turned to face him, her knees drawn up to her chest even as she lay down, "I'm sorry Jack." Her eyes were wet although he couldn't imagine why she might be crying, he brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a small smile, "go to sleep Phryne, we can talk when you wake up." She rolled over and shuffled backwards so that her body was pressed against his and fell into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I did feel kind of bad about skipping how they got together, so here you go._

* * *

When she woke she was aware the Jack was still in her room, although not on her bed. She let out a gentle yawn and stretched, her hands brushing her hair out of her face as she lay on her back and stared up to the ceiling.

"Jack"

He had heard her wake, but hadn't realised that she was aware of his presence. He hastily shut the book he was reading (he had found it on her bedside table and was in shock at the very graphic content). He cleared his throat and sat up from his place on her window lounge placing the book beside him. She said his name again, more softly this time, it was barely audible across the room. He let out a deep breath and shut his eyes momentarily, knowing that this was going to be important. While she was sleeping he had watched her, somehow more beautiful in her sleep (probably because she wasn't distracting him, trying to get under his skin with her flirting) and realised that he could watch her forever and never tire of it. Their fight had left him feeling cold and very empty, realising that he couldn't talk to her whenever he wished upset him deeply in a way which he did not enjoy. He really did miss her, he had long ago discovered that he cared very deeply for her and he hated to see her upset. Even if he was the cause of her anger, he only wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, no matter how annoyed she got. She had however told him that she was sorry, which meant she knew that she was wrong and he also had a sneaking suspicion that she knew how much he cared for her.

"I think we need to talk Inspector" her voice floated across the room and he made a small noise in agreement before walking over to the bed sitting on the edge of the plush blanket at her hips. She looked refreshed after her sleep, her face had returned to its usual creamy colour and her eyes looked clearer, although she had a slightly worried look etched onto her beautiful face. She remained lying down, her arms at her side, but turned her head so that she was facing him.

"I really am sorry you know. And I… well I had some time to think over the past few days and..." she sat up, he knew this was important, a soft hand reached to stroke his face, and she took a deep breath, " I don't think I want to be apart from you again. The first time was horrible, but this time.." her eyes widened slightly as though recounting a horror, she seemed to have lost her ability to speak, instead her eyes darted down to his lips in a game she knew best, before darting back to his eyes where she gave him a tiny and somewhat nervous smile. He raised one eyebrow before deciding that it really was time he was a man and leaned in to place a very gentle and considerate kiss on her waiting lips. He pulled away to look at her face, her eyes were still closed as though she was carving the image into her brain. Her eyes opened and she stared what felt like into his soul, she realised there was no longer a need to talk, Jack was more than capable of understanding what she was trying to say to him.

She kissed him twice lightly on the lips more before deciding it was necessary to speak, "Jack there is _one _thing I want you to know."

"mmm" he was lost in her by now, she was overwhelming, with nothing but a simple silk night gown and what smelt like a sea of perfume, she was somehow more glamorous and alluring to him, he was soaking up her face and she spoke again.

"Well I just don't" this was a huge thing to be saying and she was scared about the implications it held. She gave him a small frown as though trying to find words which wouldn't offend him, she squeezed his hand and pursed her lips with a small shake of her head, "After we do this" she knew that wasn't right, he looked like he had seen a ghost, at her words "Just you Jack, no one else, from now on, only you are welcome in my bed." She gave him a very wicked smile, "Or wherever else we find the time to…" he gave her a smile which she loved and leaned in to whisper into her ear, suddenly feeling brilliant at her statement " I look forward to that" before leaning back and kissing her again on the lips, this time her tongue poked through to his and he wound his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He pulled away after several passionate minutes panting, "perhaps we should eat first, you didn't look very well before"

She reluctantly agreed with a nod of her head, considering the possibilities, "Good idea Jack, then we can spend all night up here. Lots of energy." He raised an eyebrow at her before she laughed and pushed him up off the bed, away from her "Right, well I will get dressed, hopefully Mr B doesn't mind you staying for dinner" she poked her tongue at him as she swept over to her wardrobe revealing more clothes than Jack thought even the new department stores held.

* * *

They ate a very quite dinner, the other members of the household had made themselves scares before the pair retreated into the parlour where Jack for once sat on the love seat as she poured them both rather large tumblers of first class amber liquid before coming to lay up against him, her head on his chest.

"There is one thing" he said draining his glass, she looked up at him from where she was laying against him, "Can we keep this to ourselves, just for a small while anyway?"

"Oh of course" she also drained his glass before sitting up, "can you imagine their gloating looks?" He could picture it all right, his sister, her household, Constable Collins, her Aunt (although maybe that would be more disapproval). Their eyes met and they both laughed, Phryne spoke, "if they ask we will tell."

"They aren't going to ask"

She leaned in very closely til he could feel her breath tickle his lips, "Then _we_ will never tell." He closed the gap, his hands resting on her hips and began to kiss her with increasing passion until she pulled away rather suddenly.

"Wait" she stood up and bustled out of the room, a frown crossed his face, why did she always get him so worked up only to leave him hanging. He could hear her talking somewhere in the house, but couldn't make out the words. He heard her run back down the stairs at an alarming pace before swaying back into the room, the silk of her scarf flowing behind her as she walked over to him with a smile on her face which he couldn't help but be scared of. "Come" she whispered, her eyes lit up with a passion which he for once, appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

_Go back and read chapter 5, I added it in, so its new, not this chapter :) It explains how Jack and Phryne got together, I felt so bad about not including it! The next chapter of this which is M will be posted tonight, enjoy!_

* * *

They were, of course free to do what they wished, they were adults after all. Adults. One however was not quite as grown up as the other.

"Come on" she hissed at him, "I can hear footsteps." He paused, yes defiantly footsteps.

"Quick" she hissed again and this time a hand reached out as well attempting to pull him out of the water after her. He felt it groping about trying he guessed to locate a part of him to grab onto. He reached out his hand to grab hers and he felt her tug as she dragged him behind her and into a clump of what felt like bushes.

"Phryne is that you?" a very clipped voice called out, it was Aunt Prudence.

She was trying very hard not to laugh, she had pulled him in after her, so that he was laying on top of her in a bush. "Phryne" he breathed, he really did not want to get caught. He felt her trying to contain her giggles, he also heard a small noise of distaste and the gathering of clothes from where they had just come. Clothes. He shut his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He heard Aunt Prudence sitll, that was a mistake, just how loudly did he sigh? Aunt Prudence decided that the noise was nothing and he heard the sounds of heels clipping at the tiles and walking off back toward the house.

A full minute later she spoke at last letting out her giggles. "Jack" she was really laughing now, he didn't think that the champagne earlier in the night had helped her in the slightest.

"This is not funny."

"Oh come on, yes it is Jack." She continued to giggle

His tone was very serious, "Were laying in a bush beside your Aunts pool naked and you're laughing."

"Well what else are we going to do?" he could feel the teasing in his voice and he let out a small breath and attempted to roll off her.

"How are we supposed to get back inside the house?"

"Oh I'm sure we will think of something."

He could hear footsteps again. "Wait here" she gave him a small kiss on the hair and ran back out from the bushes and jumped in the pool with a small sound of glee and an enormous splash.

"Oh hello Hugh" the Inspector groaned, off all the people who might be taking a walk around the pool at this late hour it was of course his young constable. He heard the young man make a noise and he could only imagine his face when he realised that Miss Fisher was skinny dipping.

"Miss I… I was just…. Dottie… I didn't"

"Its fine Hugh, although I do have one favour to ask. Would you be so sweet as to ask Dot to bring me down some clothes, mine seemed to have… disappeared." Her tone of voice said it all and Jack was certain that even Hugh could tell she was up to something mischievous.

"Ah of course Miss." He hesitated for a moment as though confused, before realising she was naked and running back toward the house.

Jack sat in silence while they waited for Collins to come back. It was her idea that they take a late night dip. She hadn't mentioned the fact it would not involve clothes. He was hesitant at first, but seeing her pearly skin the in moonlight had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. She had just pulled him into the water for a very rough kiss when they had heard the footsteps. And now he was sitting in the bushes naked and starting to feel very cold indeed.

He assumed that Hugh had returned with Dot as he again heard footsteps. "Miss, why are you swimming now?"

"Why not Dot?" he could have sworn she winked by the silence that followed. "Thank- you Dot and sorry for interrupting your date."

"Its fine Miss, have fun."

"Thank- you Dot, I plan to."

She waited until they had disappeared before she got out, and left. Why had she left him? This was her idea in the first place. He was beginning to worry when the bushes in front of him began to rustle. She was fully dressed, the only indication she had been swimming was her wet hair. "Sorry" she gave him a wink and pulled him up taking the opportunity to wrap a towel around his waist. "Now let's get you back to my room and we can…" She put her hand on the very top of his towel and pulled him close to her, something which he was not prepared for "have fun"

"I think I've had more than enough fun for one night Miss Fisher."

She dropped her hands from their place on his towel instead grabbing his hand and leading him toward the dark of the house.

Once they were safely in her bedroom she locked the door before walking towards the bed and dropping down dramatically arching one eyebrow at him as she began to slowly undress herself.

She got a thrill out of having sex somewhere they weren't supposed to. She got a thrill out of being secretive. Sometimes he thought that the simple fact he was a policeman and automatically owned handcuffs gave her a thrill. She always had a new suggestion about where they might try it next. This was her latest idea. A night time skinny dip in Aunt Prudence's pool. He was almost certain that no one knew about them, that was the thing about Miss Fisher, she really was very good at keeping secrets_ if_ she wanted to.

It was exactly one month since they had confessed their love for each other in her bedroom after their fight over the textiles factory raid. It was very much a secret, for now.

* * *

_This story will go M in the next chapter :)_ Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

She undid the last button on her pants and slowly pulled them over her hips and down her thighs until she gave them a final tug and threw them at him. She was not, he noted as he caught the silky pants, wearing anything underneath said pants. She must have noticed him realising, "Didn't have time." She winked, before bitting her lip in a very meaningful way and began to undo the shiny gold buttons on her shirt front. Her fingers lingered as she did so, she met his eyes and tilted her head back slightly. By the third button he wasn't sure how he was still standing there, with one remaining she popped it open and ran both her hands back up her body very slowly before sliding the shirt off and letting it pool around her on the bed.

"Care to join me?" she propped herself up onto her elbows, her stomach on the bed, raising her hips into the air so that he could see the flesh of her very inviting bottom behind her head. It took him a moment to absorb the picture presented to him and he flicked his towel off and knelt down in front of her at the bed and drew her into a sparing kiss. He felt her frown at his apparent lack of enthusiasm. She drew back slightly, "Is something wrong?"

Trying to contain his laugh he managed, "Not at all, I just thought that this might be too normal for you?"

She closed her eyes and screwed up her face, "Jack!"

He shrugged his shoulders at her face, placing his hands on the edge of the plush bed and drawing himself up to stand in front of her. She was still on her elbows and she pushed herself forwards on the bed and reached out a hand trying to grab him to pull him closer to her. This putting her face in very close range to his rapidly hardening body part. He took the step forward and her mouth met his cock with a warm enthusiasm. She slowly swirled her tongue before pulling away and looking up at him in a questioning tone,"Better?"

"Mmm" he struggled to talk when she did things like that to him. She sat up on her knees and pulled him down to kiss her, her body was very warm and she welcomed his touch, cooled by their swim and the night air. They had been doing this for some time now and she found that they no longer needed to talk, it was second nature. She also found that it didn't take much for either of them to get going. She let out a less than lady like moan of frustration (she was impatient tonight) and he pulled away giving her a pointed look, she drew in a breath knowing what was coming and gave him a small smile as she lay herself down on the bed, her legs spreading and her hands reaching up to hold onto him. It was very obvious to him what she wanted. She was in no way a gentle lover and he was always covered in unusual bruises and cuts. His back had a small scar from where her finger nails had tore into his skin in a particularly rough encounter involving her dining room table. He was pulled back to the present by her foot brushing against his stomach as she lay spread beneath him. He leaned forwards and grabbed both of her thighs causing her to gasp in surprise as he shuffled forwards brushing his cock gently on her right thigh and trailing his fingers up her legs to the peak of her hips. She closed her eyes and breathed in, as much as he would have liked to drag it out, he had been ready since they arrived that afternoon. Without another thought he grabbed his cock and placed the tip inside her folds, she let out a small noise and her eyes flicked open when she realised what he _wasn't_ doing to her. She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat, he took her moment of hesitation to push inside of her, this time the words were not lost as she breathed out his name as an intense moan.

There was something she found very satisfying about having someone in your life who knew exactly what you wanted. Jack thrust into her again and watched her face in a state of pure pleasure, he couldn't help but smirk at this. No one_ had_ asked them if they _were_ an item, so they had still not bothered to tell anyone, this was still a secret and somehow he took pleasure in this. They had almost been caught more times than he cared to think about. So having her to himself on a bed with the whole night at their disposal was something he relished. He brushed her hair off her face and he felt her legs curl around his back curl tighter, his eyes jammed shut and he put his lips to the top of her right breast and places feather kisses which her causing whimper and press into the bed away from him. He knew that this tickled her, a fact which she loved and hated, he knew it also aroused her so he continued to kiss her until his brain stopped and he felt his body plunge into orgasm. His body slowed now, but he continued with the slow and long thrusts which he knew would send her across the edge. He was right, her fingers found their way to the sheets beside her and her legs twisted in satisfaction as her body tensed and relaxed, he pulled out of her slowly and she lay still panting eyes still firmly shut as thought trying to remember.

He moved to lay beside her, his hands tucked behind his head in satisfaction. She was often speechless afterwards, something he thought was quite funny for a woman who always had something to say. They lay side by side in a comfortable silence before Jack decided it was time to leave. He sat up and leant over her placing a gentle hand on her waist, she opened her eyes at his touch, "I need to go" Her lip jutted out, "No one will know."

"We have to be up early in the morning. Someone will find out, it's already bad enough you invited me here." She rolled her eyes at this and sighed softly, "Fine" he gave her a small kiss which she tried to deepen but he managed the strength to pull away.

"Tomorrow." He reluctantly pulled himself off the bed and realised he did not have any clothes. She realised at the same time and arched an eyebrow with a wicked smile. Wordlessly she got off the bed and went to the wardrobe pulling her favourite black silk dressing gown down. She walked over to where he was standing and he realised what she was implying.

"Absolutely not."

"Well walk back naked."

"Someone might see me."

"Who? Its three doors down, you worry too much Jack." She stood up on tip toes and kissed his nose, he looked into her eyes and knew he wasn't going to get another say and allowed himself to be helped into the silky gown before she tied it up barely containing her laughter before sending him on his way.

* * *

_Reviews would be appreciated, there is more story to come... who will discover the happy couple first? Xo_


	8. Chapter 8

That night as she sat in a deep bath surrounded by bubbles and a heavenly jasmine scent she had allowed her mind to drift. It floated across the day she had, she had gone to the hairdresser, something she detested, but a necessity none the less. Dot had joined her that day and the presence of the younger woman had cheered her up immensely. They had dined after at some new restaurant she couldn't remember the name of and after one too many wines they had returned home where a woman who she knew, yet at the time couldn't place was waiting for her in the parlour. That had been boring, she had promised to help, which reminded her she must go to that florists tomorrow and make some enquires. But that could wait for tomorrow. Right now she was trying to relax. It was not working at all, her mind was whirling. That afternoon, after she had gotten rid of her client and kicked her shoes off and lay back on the very comfortable love seat to take a nap, which she had managed for a short while until she was woken by, well she didn't know what, but something.

Actually she did know, it was Jane. Jane had woken her, well maybe, when she had woken up she had found Jane lounging across from her reading a book.

"Jane" she barely suppressed her yawn which made Jane laugh and shut her book in a very final way, uncrossing her legs from where they were folded beneath her and sitting up straight to face her 'mother'.

Miss Fisher stretched and pulled herself up reaching forward to the table to finish the gin and tonic she had left before she had drifted off.

Jane took in the sight of Miss Fisher reaching for her drink waiting for it to hit her lips before deciding to speak "I went to the pictures last night."

Miss Fisher chocked slightly on her drink, the tonic water burned her nose and tears sprung to her eyes.

Her and Jack had gone to the pictures last night.

A wave of nervousness washed over her as she put the glass back on the table and wiped her eyes with her hand, trying (and failing) to hide her surprise from Jane. She cursed herself for giving them away with her reaction and decided to ignore the fact that Jane really _shouldn't _be going to the pictures on a Tuesday night and instead try and find out _if_ they had been caught.

"What did you see?" she tried to keep her tone casual, but she could hear the concern in her own voice as she spoke. Maybe Jane really had just seen a movie, but why would she be saying that? Surely she didn't want to get in trouble?

Jane stared at the shook up woman with a very blank expression on her own pretty face. Miss Fisher had taught her a lot, including how to regulate her facial expressions. Jane finally smiled, taking the glamorous ladies words very seriously, "You" a smile played on her lips as she tried not to laugh at Miss Fisher's mainly horrified, but slightly relieved expression.

As if on cue there was a knock at the front door and they both pause to listen as the Inspector was announced and entered the room. He was taking his jacket off when he noticed there were two women sitting in the parlour that sunny afternoon. He gave them both a warm smile and couldn't help but notice Miss Fishers slightly off put expression, "Miss Fisher, Jane."

Jane took the chance to speak, knowing a good opportunity when she saw it, "Good afternoon Inspector, I was just telling Miss Phryne that I went to the pictures last night." He, having worked with criminals who constantly tried to surprise him kept a blank face, not even the slightest shock crossed his eyes. Miss Fisher cursed him for it and stood to pour them both a tumbler of scotch as he sat on the still warm couch where she had risen.

His mind raced, had Jane seen them? He thought back to last week when he had almost been caught sneaking about with her bloody silk robe. He had hoped to drop off the robe with little fuss before returning to his own room to pick up his bag so they might finally leave. Her bedroom door had been open so he had walked in only to hear the voices of two women speaking, before he could move or run far, far away Jane walked into the room shutting the bathroom door behind her. He had tried to hide the robe behind his back, but his hands had been slightly slow to react and he couldn't help but curse the swish the material made when his body had finally cooperated with him.

The look she had given him was a smirk not unlike Miss Fishers ,"Inspector", she had kept walking and he had turned as she passed trying to hide the robe from her sight. He could have sworn her heard her giggle as she left the room, but nothing since had come of it.

Phryne had assured him that even if Jane did suspect something, she wasn't about to announce it to the world. Until now. It had been Phryne's idea of course. To go to the pictures. No one would know them she had cooed, and besides, this part was etched in his brain very clearly, just think of all the fun things they could do in the dark. He had reluctantly agreed after much convincing and looking back he did have fun, he had even enjoyed the picture, although she had spent the vast majority of it trying to draw his attention away from the screen. When they left she had shoved him against the wall of the building just outside the entry and kissed him quite aggressively (he had a bruise on his spine today) before pulling away just as suddenly and dragging him off to her car. At the time he hadn't thought anything of it, it had been dark and there had been at least 50 people milled around them, but now it seemed they _had _been caught.

With the Inspectors arrival Jane couldn't believe her luck. She took in the pair as they sat on the couch side by side opposite her and sipped at their drinks in an almost deafening silence, both it appeared thinking. She felt like their parents the way they were behaving. She had seen the Inspector returning Miss Fishers favourite robe last week, but had dismissed the idea of anything too serious until last night. She had seen them when they had walked in, but had forgotten about it during the picture. When she and Pip a girl from her school had left, Pip had drawn her attention to "the gorgeous lady with the black hair pashing that fellow on the wall." Her eyes were immediately drawn to Miss Phryne pressed against Inspector Robinson, a brick wall holding them up. Pip had realised who it was, "Don't you live with her?" but Jane had managed to avoid that conversation by pointing out another kissing couple who Pip had likened to "two angels exchanging whispers".

Finally Miss Fisher found words, she couldn't lie to Jane and her mind floated back to what her and Jack had agreed not too long ago. A small look to her right and she found his eyes, they told her it was okay, she placed her drink on the table and reached for Janes hand.

"Jane…" god this was harder than she thought.

"Jane, what are you doing on Sunday?" His voice shocked both women and they both stared at him, dropping hands, Jane with a look of interest and Phryne with a look of mild horror.

Jane was slightly taken aback by this, "Ah nothing I don't think?" She looked at Miss Fisher for confirmation; she gave a small shrug of her shoulders to indicate she didn't think they had plans.

Jack nodded and he smiled at Jane, "Good, how would you like to meet my sister?"

Both women looked like they had been struck and Jack couldn't help but smirk at his brilliance. Jane's mouth opened and closed a few times before she spoke with a smile, this was not what she had planned "I… I would love to"

With that he picked up both glasses from the table and handed Phryne hers before he drank the remaining liquid in his as she slowly raised her glass to her mouth, looking at a loss as to what had just happened. He shook his head slightly before standing and pulling his jacket back on, placing a small kiss on Phryne's hair. He forgot the reason he was even there and with a "Good afternoon ladies" he was gone.

* * *

_Reviews are welcomed :) xo_


	9. Chapter 9

Having shocked both women into silence the grin on Jacks face remained with him for the rest of the week. He had realised it was probably about time that his sister understood his relationship with Miss Fisher and he thought that introducing her to Jane would help the situation. He had also realised that Jane was a very important element of Miss Fisher's life, and liked the idea of having a 'daughter'.

He called Jennifer as soon as he got home asking that he bring a special guest to lunch on Sunday, who he was sure the twins would adore. She had of course had agreed, but had been at a loss as to whom exactly he was inviting. "You will find out on Sunday my dear sister, try not to die of excitement before then." She had continued to question him to little avail before he had finally hung up the phone half an hour later.

* * *

Sunday was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly as a band of gentle clouds danced slowly across the sky. And a gentle breeze carried the scent of jasmine throughout the house as Jane and Miss Fisher both lay in her enormous bed wrapped in soft sheets contemplating the day that was about to come.

Phryne had told Jane about herself and the Inspector. The girl was more than happy for them and had given her a very knowing smile at the news which she had suspected for some time now. Last night Jane had dined with Miss Fisher at a new restaurant in the city as a special treat while the others had the night off. They had arrived home quite late after a fantastic meal and with Miss Fisher consuming more than her fair share of champagne (Jane had insisted - Miss Phryne was more likely to tell interesting stories to her under the influence), Jane had helped her into bed only for her to insist that she join her amongst the satin sheets. The pair had ended up talking for a long time about almost everything until Jane decided it really was time they went to sleep.

And now it was Sunday. Jack had picked them up at 11.30 and he had to admit that both looked beautiful. Jane was wearing a lavender skirt with very fine pleats and a matching shirt and hat which was adorned with tiny pink roses. Miss Fisher was wearing navy blue wide legged pants and silken shirt in the same colour with gold taffeta roses sewn on the collar and sleaves. Jack greeted them both with a kiss and with a wave of a hand they were off.

Eventually they arrived at the sunny address all equally nervous for what was about to come. Once again they were greeted by the arrival of two very excited children who bounded out to see "Phryne and Jack". Jennifer had been going crazy for the past four days trying to figure out who Jack was bringing to lunch besides Miss Fisher. He had sounded slightly nervous on the phone but also excited, which had made it harder to determine. Eventually John told her to stop trying to meddle and simply accept whoever it was with open arms. She followed his advice reluctantly and was more than surprised when a fair haired, teenage girl hoped out of the back seat dressed in an exquisite lavender outfit with matching hat.

Jack and Phryne greeted the pair with happy greetings while Jane stood just behind waiting. The twins had already taken their opportunity to pounce on the adults and were now waiting patiently behind their parents, whispering into each other's ears.

Phryne smiled at Jennifer and John then the twins who always stopped to listen to the beautiful lady, "This is my ward Jane." Jane smiled at the family as the twins eyed her trying to decide if they should befriend her or not.

"Hello" Jane gave a feeble wave and a smile to the smiling faces watching her closely.

Jennifer stepped forward to give the girl a huge smile and shook her hand, "I'm Jennifer, this is my husband John and our children Isobel and Archie." The twins continued to stare and Jane gave them another smile as their mother gave them both a stern look almost warning them.

Jennifer broke the silence grabbing Jane's arm, "Come on in, lunch is almost ready actually." The twins sprinted into the house glad to be excused from their mothers stare followed by John who was telling Phryne about a troublesome patient who insisted that everyone called her "Her Majesty" and Jennifer who had occupied herself in Jane asking her about school, leaving a very startled Jack to follow into the warm and welcoming home.

After lunch they were all seated in the living room while Jane had been dragged upstairs by the twins to explore their playroom. The twins had taken a liking to Jane and although their mother had told them not to pester her (she was a young lady after all), the girl was more than happy to oblige them. She had never had any siblings, especially not younger so was happy to play with them and bask in their apparent love for her.

"Ah sorry to interrupt, the twins would like to know if we can go to the apple tree?" she had a slightly puzzled look on her face as she asked the question, quite unsure about what she was actually asking. Jennifer looked at her husband and rolled her eyes, "they have a tree swing there" she shook her head slightly, "they will keep you there for hours pushing them, but you're more than welcome to take them down if you like." Jane looked at Miss Fisher who was trying to hide her grin, at the obvious love the children felt for Jane "of course Jane, whatever you wish." Jane smiled at the foursome, and Jennifer spoke again, "If they get too much trouble just say you can hear me calling." She gave Jane an evil smile and motioned her to go and play with her children.

"Well she will be busy for hours with those two."

Jack shook his head, "hopefully they don't traumatize her too much."

Jennifer rose, "I think I will do the washing up, Jack do come and help me wont you." It was obvious to everyone in the room that she wanted to be alone with her brother. Jack stood up giving a small smile to Phryne, knowing what was coming before following his sister out into the kitchen.

* * *

_Well I am so sorry that took me so long to update, I was having some writers block and then I went on holidays, but now I am back into it and ready to type my heart out! Reviews are more than welcome xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Good News! I have a special Valentines Day story treat for tomorrow! Yay Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter xo_

* * *

"You devil" she pulled his hand and gave him a very pointed look as they stood in the middle of the kitchen away from the door.

Jacks mouth quirked and he felt a flush rise to his cheeks as he looked up at his sister who was staring at him waiting for him to tell. He felt like they were children again and she was forcing information out of him, but this time he actually held some power of his own.

Jennifer however couldn't wait, "Well she's certainly no Rosie." Out of all the things she could have said, this shocked Jack slightly. Jennifer had liked Rosie once, a long time ago they had been friends and Jack knew that Jennifer had believed that Rosie was perfect for her brother. However since Jack returned from the war Rosie didn't understand or treat Jack quite the same and this had upset Jennifer. She had told Jack for a long time after that Rosie was not right for him anymore and had encouraged him to accept her offer of divorce when it eventually came. And although she was civil to Rosie's face there as an obvious dislike which had made Jack deeply uncomfortable. It was obvious to Jack now that Jennifer preferred Phryne to Rosie and was suddenly unsure about why he had been so nervous to tell her in the first place. He sat down at the table, and put his head in his hands "no she is not." He looked up to his sister as she sat down beside him wondering what she was thinking.

"What I don't understand it what took you so long."

"Pardon?" He certainly had not expected her to say that

"You have obviously been in love for a long time." He stared at his sister and she stared right back. Jack seemed to forget that Jennifer was his older sister and knew him almost too well.

"And Jane?" Now that was part of the story she really was interested in. Jack had told her previously that Phryne had adopted Jane after a murder on the Ballarat train. She assumed that the girl knew about their relationship, that was why she was there today.

"Jane found out and I thought that it would be a nice idea to introduce you to her…" he stopped realising what his words meant.

His sister smiled at him kindly, "So I suppose I should tell the twins that they now have an Aunt Phryne?"

He paled at the thought, "I wouldn't rush into that." He could imagine her probable look of distaste at being associated to the status of an Aunt, a horrible vision of Aunt Prudence dropped into his brain. "I really don't think she would appreciate that"

"Well Jack, you know I am very happy, but I do wish you told me sooner." He gave her the exasperated look which he often gave Miss Fisher when he knew she was right. Jennifer smiled at him and shook her head leading him back into the living room.

* * *

Jane had been lead down a very winding and green garden path full of flowers, past the biggest water fountain she had ever seen in her life, to emerge in the bottom corner of the garden to find a tree swing hanging from a now bare jacaranda tree. The twins had fought over who would go first, eventually they both had a turn and had now convinced Jane that she should climb onto the wooden swing.

"Jane" They looked up to her with massive eyes which Jane noticed were almost identical to the Inspectors. She had been outside with them for over an hour now and had enjoyed immersing herself in their childish games and arguments, "We like you." They said in unison. They both smiled at her and she returned the favour as they took turns to push her back and forth on the swing as a lazy breeze wafted the smell of roses across them and the afternoon sun gave them all a gentle flush to their cheeks.

Jane had become lost in thought about the twins appreciation for her when she saw Archie rip the pink felt hat from Isobel's head and run off towards the house back through the winding garden. The rope swing long forgotten the little girl stood stunned for a moment before she screamed and ran after her brother who had disappeared in a cloud of laughter. Jane who had never had a sibling didn't realise just how much they tended to fight and hopped off the swing to chase after them hoping it was nothing serious. She had just passed a massive jasmine bush when she realised what was coming up next. She rounded the bush just in time to see Isobel jumping into the fountain after Archie while trying to pull the now soaked felt hat from his hands. "Archie, that's mine, give it back."

Jane walked up to the edge of the fountain watching the twins splash around deep in argument for a full minute before her brain processed what was happening. "Ahh I don't think you should be in there." They looked at each other a huge grin pulling at their cheeks as they turned back to Jane. "Help, Help, we can't swim" they began to flail in the water as Jane watched them pretending to drown doing a truly terrible job. Jane shook her head and couldn't help but laugh as they splashed around in the shallow fountain, laughing "Come on Jane" Archie called, "its fun" Isobel called back as they both giggled and splashed each other. Jane continued to watch when she felt a splash of cold water across her face. The twins froze and their eyes widened, Jane wiped the splash off her face before throwing off her hat and jumping in after them.

* * *

Jennifer's words swum in his head as he followed her back into the lavish living room to find John and Phryne sitting closely on the lounge a bottle of scotch in her hand as he carefully held two glasses for refilling.

"Silly man, I mean how could he seriously think…" she paused seeing the siblings walk into the room with an identical look on their faces. Jack however looked somewhat more startled than his sister. "Care for a drink?" she giggled and held up the half empty decanter towards them with a wave.

Jack raised an eyebrow but Jennifer beat him to it, "Just how many have you had? We've only been gone for 10 minutes." John blushed looking from his wife to his brother in law, still holding the glasses in his hands "Well Phryne suggested we have a drink to celebrate, and then we had another and…" the man snorted slightly and Phryne joined him as the pair laughed as though it was the joke of the year. It appeared that Phryne could flirt even with his own sister's husband. Jack took the bottle out of her hands and she tried to grab his hand as he pulled away giving her a withering look which she returned before bursting into giggles.

"Jack you give the silliest looks when you're angry."

Jack looked at his sister who shrugged her shoulders (she always was the less serious sibling) and began to search out two more glasses as Jack sat down on the opposite couch.

"Right" Jennifer shook her head in amusement after plucking two glasses from a crystal cabinet, "looks like Jack and I have some catching up to do."

* * *

_Any ideas would be appreciated and reviews of course xo_


End file.
